1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and, more specifically, to sun visor covers fitable to any size vehicular sun visor that serves to display personalized ornamental designs for motor vehicle sun visors when placed in a downward positioning.
The present invention concerns itself with the cost effective, personalized, ornamentation of a vehicle's sun visors by employing a sun visor cover that fits any vehicle sun visor, square, rectangular, oval or circular in shape and having personalized ornamental designs on its front surface. The sun visor cover provides elastic strips that allows it to be stretched and slipped over a vehicles sun visor, then the visor material is wrapped around the visor and secured by Velcro means. A sun visor mirror flap is provided, having a pocket that is sealed by means of Velcro. The pocket can be mesh, see through plastic or fabric. To utilize the visor mirror, the flap is separated from its mating Velcro and lifted to reveal the mirror. When attached to a sun visor, the sun visor cover has indicia on at least the front surface which is visible through the windshield of the vehicle when in the down position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other covering devices designed for sun visors. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,114 issued to Peterson on Apr. 5, 1960.
Another patent was issued to Moynihan on Mar. 14, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,068. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,428 was issued to Cohen on May 7, 1974 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 29, 1997 to Lacy et al as U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,577.
Another patent was issued to Collet et al on Oct. 19, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,587. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,108 was issued to Nicol on May 15, 2001. Another was issued to Whiting et al on Jun. 20, 2002 as U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0074838 and still yet another was published on May 16, 2006 to Schaad as U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,531.
Another patent was issued to Runfola on May 15, 2007 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,918. Yet another Germany Patent No. DE3634937 was issued to Hessling on Apr. 21, 1988. Another was issued to Battaglia on Nov. 10, 1993 as European Patent Application No. EP 0628451 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 13, 1995 to Nerusu as Japan Patent No. JP149178.